High School Never Ends
by Quincygirl93
Summary: You know you've been screwed when you're sent to another school. You know you're in hell when you're sent to another school with your favorite characters as students and teachers.Yeah, we're dead. OC's.
1. Transferred

High School never ends

Anime crossover

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anime's used in this story.

Chapter 1: You're being transferred...What the hell?

* * *

><p>It had been a long, tiring day at Richlands High School for the Principal, Mr. Cloniger. All he wanted to do was go home and relax over the weekend. Just five more minutes and everyone would be heading home. He smiled and sipped his cold coffee, thinking about taking his son to the golf course with him on Saturday. Unfortunately, that was about to be ruined by a group of students in the school parking lot, who watched and shouted eagerly as two girls in the middle exchanged words.<p>

He watched the group carefully, hoping that there wouldn't be a fight. But, his prayers went unheard. The two girls continued to exchange angry words before the girl on the left, who he recognized as Haley Barber, threw the first punch and the second girl tackled her to the ground. The second girl apparently was stronger, sending the other girl into the chanting crowd. He sighed and got up, leaving several of the teachers to watch from the windows.

Mr. Cloniger made his way through the still gathering mob of students, apologizing as he stepped on several peoples' feet. He just made it to the middle to see the Haley throw another punch and attempt to grab the hair of the second girl, only to be sent flying into the crowd again by another tackle. The second girl grinned and sent a punch to her gut, letting her fall to the ground before getting on top of her. She raised her fist, sending a punch to Haley's unshielded face.

A loud, sickening **'CRACK'** echoed through the now silent crowd and the second girl stood up. Proud of her work, she turned on her heel and started to leave, but not before picking up a discarded black hat from the bloody ground. She placed it on top of her dark burgundy hair, contrasting against her fair skin and hazel eyes that burned with anger. "I'll be waiting in your office, Mr. Cloniger." The girl said as she passed him, her long, black coat tailing behind her. Two other girls stepped out of the crowd and followed her, silence surrounding all three as the walked into the brick building.

* * *

><p>Mr. Cloniger stared at the files and the three girls in front of him, rubbing his temples to fight away a headache. "Let's see; Kim Burns." He turned to the girl in the left chair, her blue eyes simmering with annoyance behind her thin frame glasses. She was an average student, fairly good behavior, hardly got into trouble save for one or two complaints by a girl that had a grudge against all three. Her black hair curled gently at her shoulders, blending with the black shirt she wore. It was custom-made, with a white paw print with a cursive <em>'p'<em> in the middle. Her jeans were dark blue, her converses dark red. Tan skin told him that she was a very active student, as he read from her file, having been in several sports clubs.

"Briana Stroll." The girl in the right chair stared blankly at the wall, brown eyes filled with boredom and a hint of mischief behind her black frame glasses. Her dark brown hair stood out against her pale skin and her clothes made her look even paler. Red and black seemed to be the colors of the day for these three. Briana's red shirt contrasted against her black jeans and black short-sleeved jacket, her red flip-flops making sounds as she moved around. He then turned his attention to the girl in the middle, her hazel eyes still burning with anger.

"And Abigail Pittman or should I call you _'Bloody Abi'_?." The girl in the middle smirked at her nickname, her anger disappearing and arrogance surfacing. Her hazel eyes now had a mischievous look in them, hiding underneath her dark burgundy locks was fair skin just barely grazed with small scratches that had started to clot. Her clothes remained hidden beneath her long undertaker coat, only allowing her knee-high maroon converses show against her dark blue jeans. Her hands were hardly visible with the fingerless gloves she wore, but as she rolled up her sleeves slightly, he saw bandages that probably went all the way up to her shoulder.

Obviously, this girl had a hobby that not very many were keen about. Or brave enough to get involved in. As long as she didn't gamble with money or her life, he wouldn't have to worry about any behavior problems from her as he read her file. That is until he got to the complaint sheets from numerous girls, each one saying that she had done stuff that they had done themselves and attempted to pin the blame on her. Another smart kid who just had a bad reputation.

Abi cleared her throat to draw him out of his thoughts. "May we go home now? I need to feed Theodore, my pet rat." He raised an eyebrow, then peered down at her file. " After you tell why you beat Haley Barber up." A grunt of disgust and a glare of distaste from the mentioning of her name. "The plastic bitch started talking shit about my friends to their faces. I told her to piss off, but then she started talking shit to me. Me breaking her nose was a warning that she shouldn't mess with her elders." Abi was another brave student that cussed in front of the teachers. When asked about it, she shrugged and said _'Only cowards curse others behind their backs.'_

"I see. Listen I know the three of you are good students, but something like this could get you expelled, Miss Pittman, and your friends in detention. I should d- **ARE YOU THREE LISTENING TO ME?**" All three teenagers gave him a look, as if to say _'What's it look like to you, dumb ass?'_ at the same time. Mr. Cloniger kept his cool but bit his lower lip, pulling several packets of paper and pamphlets out. "But I'm offering the three of you an alternative. The Blood Rose Academy has opened a program and is offering full scholarships to students from other schools." He paused for a moment, then grinned at their shocked faces. "In other words ladies, you're being transferred."

**"HUNH?"**  
><strong>"WTF?"<strong>  
><strong>"Oh, shit!"<strong>


	2. Bloody Hell

High School Never Ends

Disclaimer: DOn't own any of the anime's used in this fanfiction! Just my Oc's.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Bloody Hell<p>

Abi P.O.V

Detention's not bad. Expelation would be nice; I wouldn't have to deal with the whores and d***heads that think they rule the place. But being transferred to another school that's possible in another country? Sign my ass up!

Kim P.O.V

Mom and Dad aren't going to be happy about this...

Briana P.O.V

When we get off the campus, I'm going to kill Abi. _Very_. _Very_. _Slowly_.

* * *

><p>Normal P.O.V<p>

"Yahoo! We get out of this hellhole and the school's paying for it!" Abi shouted, grinning as she bounced happily in the passengers' seat. Briana glared at her from the corner of her eye, trying not to speed up and hit some unfortunate pedestrian. Kim sat in the back seat, looking down at her phone as she started texting. "Abi, that's not a good thing! What are our parents going to say? I know what yours will do." Abi shook her head and shrugged; her parents knew what she did, but she had good reason. The economy was hard on middle-class families like hers, so she did what she could for extra cash. It was also the reason why she had a lot in her bank account. "Well, my parents are alright with it. I told them about it and they said that it would be good for me since I haven't done anything wrong." Kim peered in between the driver and passenger seat, looking a little concerned when the spedometer read sixty.

**"SQUIRREL!"**

_SCREECH!_

"Abigail Joy Pittman! How many f***ing time have I told you not to do that?" Briana popped Abi on the back of the head, paying no attention as she giggled and rubbed the spot. They had stopped on the side of the road as the two girls began to fight, loud giggling and shouting could've been heard from a mile away. "Dammit Abi, you're going to send us to our death's if you're not careful." Briana muttered, returning to driving to the small house that they shared. "My parents are just going to give me a lecture and then send me since I won't be allowed several hundred feet towards the school." Abi shrugged as they pulled up the dirt driveway, staring back at the two-story house that stood alone. Briana and Kim looked at her, confusion written on their faces. "Did they put a restraining order on you again?"

_Several hours later..._

"So what they say?" Kim peered around the corner just as Abi put the house phone down. "Well, to put it bluntly, they agreed that Haley had it coming to her. But they told me that I shouldn't be fighting during school anymore and that I was still going for my education. Hope the classes they have there are more interesting." She smiled, humming 'Feel Good Inc.' as she walked up the stairs to her room. "This place looks like the Hellsing Organization's main headquarters, don't you think Kim?" Abi turned to her as she picked up Theodore, petting his spotted back gently while Kim backed up a step. "Kindof, but why would they send us to a place that looks like it only exists in an anime?"

"Because it's a f***ing fanfiction. Anything can happen."Abi grinned, putting Theodore back in his cage. "Yeah and your the one writing the damn thing. Will you stop breaking the fourth wall?" Kim sighed, stepping into the messy room of her friend. "I'm only breaking the fourth wall if I bring our audience into this arguement. Or if the authoress makes a statement. But neither have happened so I'm not breaking it."

"Yeah, that makes total sense dumbass."

**"WHAT THE HELL?"** Abi and Kim screamed, looking around for the disembodied voice. "And the fourth wall was broken." Briana shook her head, leaning against the doorway with a suitcase in hand. "We're leaving tomorrow morning and you two idjits haven't packed yet?" Kim rolled her eyes, noticing Abi's smirk. "No mother we haven't. Are you going to punish us?" Abi pulled out a pair of handcuffs, laughing as Briana's face went bright red. "Dammit, Abi! You are a dirty little bitch!"

"It's better than being a whore." Abi shrugged, tossing the handcuffs into the open suitcase behind her. "I hope you're talking about the one you beat the sh** out of earlier today." Briana glared at her friend, who was snickering evilly. Kim had snuck out of the room, opening the cage door and letting Theodore out. The black and white rat made his way down the desk leg, grabbing onto Briana's loose fitting jeans. Briana shook her head, looking down momentarily to see the fancy rat clinging to the leg of her pants with big eyes. "HOLY SH**!" She screamed, shaking her leg furiously to get the rodent off.

Kim snickered as she watched the scene unfold, suitcase in hand and her jacket over her shoulder. Abi had jumped in to save the now air-born rat, landing on her side and smacking the hardwood floor with Theodore in her hands.

"Kimberly Anne Burns!"

* * *

><p>"Well, at least we didn't have to wait long." Abi grinned as the three walked through the empty terminal, theodores' travel cage swinging back and forth. "Yeah, how cool is it that they have their own private jet?" Kim panted, struggling with her luggage. "Obviously you two have read too much fanfiction." Briana grumbled, crossing her arms across her chest. "At least it's not where we get sucked in some portal." Abi looked back at her, Kim nodding her head in agreement. "Touche."<p>

Then the floor went out from underneath them. "I spoke too soon!" All three began screaming as they continued to tumble down the dark hole, Briana clinging to Kim and Abi holding onto Theodore's cage. "Whoever heard of a portal in an airport?" Briana cried, her tears going up as they kept falling. "Well, this hasn't been used before, so I figured why the hell not?" Abi had Theodore floating next to her as she put both hands behind her head and crossed her legs, looking like she was relaxing as they were still falling possibly to their deaths.

**UMPH!**

Okay, so they landed on a matress. Well two of them did. Briana had bounced off and landed hard on the stone walkway, groaning in agony as the other two helped her up. "What is it with me and matresses? I mean, why not a gigantic pillow? They're soft and fluffy. Like my poor dead cat!" She moaned, shaking her head and trying to rid herself of a headache. "Because pillows don't contain the same mass as stone." All three of them jerked up at the voice.

"Don't tell me that was..."

"It couldn't be..."

**"EDWARD!"**

Abi launched herself foreward, glomping the unfortunate blonde in a tight hug. "OMG! OMG! I hugged **EDWARD ELRIC**!" Abi was giggling and grinning while Ed was fighting for air. "Abi will you let go of him? He can't breathe, but not that I care about the shorty or anything." Briana shrugged, only to be caught by the arm and thrown over. "Could a shorty do this?" Ed glared at her. "Wasn't expecting a pipsqueak could throw someone like that."

"P-pipsqueak! Why I outta-" Ed was caught off when Abi glomped him again, tackling him to the ground. "I think your size is cute!" Kim shook her head and Briana looked at her like she was on crack. Ed, however, almost blushed at the girl sitting on top of him. "Aw, you're so adorable!" Abi was too busy giggling to notice that Theodore had crawled out of his cage and was now climbing up Briana's leg. "AHHHHHH! Abi! You're rats' using me for it's evil purposes! Get it off me!" Kim started laughing as Briana tried to kick the rat off. "No! Don't hurt Theodore!" Abi quickly got off of Ed and raced once more to the rescue.

Everything went in slow motion. First, Theodore went flying into the air, only to be caught by a pair of metal hands. Then Abi went sliding face first into a metal leg, almost breaking her nose in the process. Third, Kim and Briana started laughing as Abi tried to get up, but ended up slipping and falling once again on her face. "I'm sorry! Are you hurt?" Abi looked up, grinning at the suit of armor in front of her. "Alphonse!" She ended up glomping him as well.

After several minutes of fighting (or in Abi's case, glomping Ed and Al), everyone started to calm down some and walking towards the large building. "So you got in a fight at your old school? Is that why you were transferred?" Alphonse asked, petting Theodore who was sitting on his shoulder. "Well, I don't take crap from anyone and she had it coming. Though, now that I think about it, breaking her nose was a bit harsh." Abi's shoulders slumped foreward, her lips poked out like she was pouting. "Well, it's like you said, she had it coming. Besides, fighting is allowed here and the teachers don't care so go ahead and pick all the fights you want. Just don't expect us to bail you out, got it?" Ed turned and looked at all three of them. "Wait, can I ask you guys something? Are you students here too or are you teaching alchemy?"

Ed and Al stared at Abi before sighing. "We're students just like you. Only, we were forced to become students when you think about it." Ed seemed to be growling, his fist tightly clenched. "Let me guess; Roy ordered you right?" Kim couldn't help smiling a little. Ed glared at her, numerous tick marks appearing. "Yes."

"Well, at least we got to meet you guys." Abi grinned as they approached the tall double doors, Theodore now perched on her hat. "The principals office is the first door on the left. Maybe we can get some classes together." Al pointed out, "Just be careful. You can tell she takes her job very seriously. It wouldn't be wise to make her mad. Trust me. She isn't as scary as teacher, but she still is."

"Will do. Thanks for the help and see ya later!" Abi shouted down the hallway, waving at the brothers as they walked on. "Brother, do you think they'll live?" Al asked, concern noticable in his voice. "Oh come on Al, Sir Hellsing isn't that scary." Ed looked away, only to find Al staring down at him. "Okay, she is as scary as teacher. But only when she gets that stupid vampire of hers."

* * *

><p>Ugh, I tried to keep the elrics in character. Yes, after several months of typing, I finally have it done.<p>

Note: Sir Integra really is scary when she has a pistol in hand and a rapier in the other.

Please R&R. Also, be nice or you won't get cookies!


End file.
